Blowing Off Steam
by DoliAzura
Summary: Shepard really needs to blow off some steam. Being stuck on the Citadel with so much at stake is no easy task, so she talks to the only one she can think of. This takes place during Mass Effect 1


Shepard ran her hand through her hair irritably, they'd been grounded on the Citadel for three days now with no hope of getting off. They had to come up with something, and as far as she knew, Anderson was thinking of a way to get them out of there ASAP. Until then they had to sit tight, stock up on weapons, ammo, armor and supplies. A task she'd finished hours ago. Not only had she finished that but she'd spoken to every person she could find who was willing to talk, done everything she could to just do something productive.

She'd finally run out of things to do. It seemed like everyone was up to something too, Tali was off looking for stuff to take back to the Flotilla, should they live through this that is. Kaidan was off getting drunk off his ass, probably thinking about Ash again. He wouldn't be able to help her think of anything to do. Liana was looking into the Citadel, looking for Prothian tech and everyone knew how she got when she was in the middle of research. Wrex was off brawling with some other krogan, and probably getting laid. Joker was on the ship, waiting to make his move when the time came. She probably could get a lame joke from him, but not much else.

The only one she could think of that might be going as stir crazy as she was was Garrus. Make she'd ask him how he normally blew off steam. Sounded like a plan, she'd been meaning to ask more about Turian culture anyway. If nothing else she probably could keep him talking for a couple of hours.

Shepard went in search of Garrus, finding him hanging around in Chora's Den. Of course he'd be here, having a drink, looking for trouble while he was at it. That was him after all, always looking for trouble so he could put an end to it.

She walked up to the Turian and sat beside him gracefully, "Garrus I wanted to talk to you about something." She sounded grumpy and tense as she spoke. Time for a drink. She waved the bartender down and ordered whatever was cheap over the loud pulsing music.

"Commander Shepard, I'm surprised to see you. What did you need?" Garrus asked smoothly, a few drinks already in his system.

"How do Turians blow off steam? I've been all over the Citadel trying to keep busy and I've run out of things to do." She answered as the bartender sat a bright blue drink in front of her. She downed it quickly and winced as the stout liquid slid down her throat, it burned her tongue and throat and tasted more like rubbing alcohol than she would have liked. She tended to like her liquor smoother.

"All over the Citadel already?" Garrus sounded slightly surprised as he took a leisurely drink of his own neon green beverage. He didn't wince as it went down, either he was used to it or he'd been drinking for long enough to get used to the taste. "Turians tend to spar, full contact stuff. Sometimes that sparing gets taken to other places to..see who's superior."

"That code for sex Garrus?" Shepard asked with a short laugh.

His mandibles flared out in a turian version of a sheepish expression, she was sure it was for her benefit that it was so exaggerated. "It ends up like that sometimes." He continued after taking another drink, "Once me and another crew mate were sparing, we were the two best fighters on the vessel. I had reach and she had flexibility. It ended in a draw, which most of us can't take laying down, of course. So we went back to my quarters and tested my reach and her flexibility." His eyes glinted mischievously.

It was a thought that had crossed her mind before, a quick roll in the sheets would do wonders for her stress levels she was sure, even more if it wasn't particularly quick. The thing was, she knew better than to get attached to anyone on board the Normandy. They were always going into battle, there was always a chance that someone could die. If she got too attached she could end up making a wrong decision. A wrong move could end up getting everyone killed, not just her, and not just the one she fell for.

But what Garrus was suggesting, she could do that. No strings attached, just blowing off steam. "So how do you feel about blowing off some steam with me Vakarian?" A smirk crossed her face as she waved the bartender down once more, and downed another drink. It still burned, but wasn't nearly as bad as the first.

Garrus looked shocked at first, "Not that the thought hasn't occurred to me before Shepard, but are you sure we're...compatible?" It was the least crude way he could think of to put it.

"No, but I'm sure we'll figure it out fast enough." She gave him her best flirtatious look. "You can show me your reach, and I can show you my flexibility." She chuckled.

Garrus cleared his throat and responded slowly, "It couldn't hurt to try, but you might end up even more tense if it doesn't work out." He stood, trying to remain casual as possible. The thought of doing this with Shepard had crossed his mind a few times. He wasn't usually fond of humans, with their squishy bodies, but Shepard was the exception. He knew they could never have a real relationship of course. He couldn't see her falling for anyone in the near future, even if she did he doubted she would show it, and he doubted it would be for him.

"I have a room in the wards we can go to." Shepard stood, and lead him from the seedy club, into the wards, all the way to the room that she had been staying in since they'd been grounded.

She shut the door behind them with a quiet woosh, and a soft click signalling the lock had been engaged. No one would disturb them this way. The only way anyone would be saying anything to them would be through com.

Garrus took a look around, his training made him always aware of his surroundings, even if he were there to pleasure the Commander. The room was small, no special expense spent on her accommodations. A simple human bed, a small bedside table and a personal terminal pushed off in the corner. Nestled in another corner was a small food storage and cooking devices. He imagined her food rations were all dehydrated and shoved off into the storage, much like his were.

"You'll have to undress yourself Garrus, I have no idea how that outfit of yours works." Was all she said as she began to undress herself.

Garrus looked on curiously as he began to work on removing his own clothing. He was surprised when Shepard bared her breasts, he'd seen them on Asari in Fornax before of course. But these were smaller, and pink at the nipples. Nothing like Turian women. He looked on, and admired the little scars that decorated her soft hide as she took the last of her clothing off.

Shepard turned to Garrus, his clothes on the floor next to him in a heap. Funny, she imagined he would be the type to fold his clothes and put them away neatly when he undressed, though she wasn't sure why she originally thought that. She took him in slowly, admiring the foreign body in front of her. She frowned after a moment, something was missing.

"Garrus where's your dick?" She asked curiously, her voice showed slight concern for the Turian.

He laughed, "Its hidden until we're aroused, for protection. Where do human males keep theirs?"

"It just dangles there." Shepard gestured towards her own crotch as she spoke.

"Completely exposed?" Garrus quirked a brow plate in surprise. He hadn't thought much about human anatomy before, it wasn't exactly something that interested him. That they would have their genitalia exposed to the elements seemed down right strange.

Shepard laughed, "Yeah, so how do you suggest I go about coaxing yours out?"

He suddenly wished he had taken a few minutes to look up some vids, he just hoped that she was built roughly the same way as an Asari. As far as he knew they were, for the most part.

"Why don't we just focus on you first?" He stalked forward and picked Shepard up and placed her on the bed gently, careful not to nick her with his talons along the way.

He trailed his hands down her chest, and paused for a moment to pay attention to her breasts. He rubbed slow small circles around her nipples which drew soft pleased sounds from the woman below him. He continued his southern path until he reached her soft folds and trailed a finger along them. His mandibles flared eagerly as her hips rose in response to his caress.

Garrus kneeled between the Commander's legs as he nudged them apart gently, carefully parting her folds to examine her sex. It did look a great deal like an Asari's apart from the color, as far as everything he had seen, at least. He dipped a finger into her slick wetness slowly, and a pleasured sigh came from the commander above.

He knew he may end up needing to have to get some medicine at the end of this, the commander too. Thankfully it wasn't too hard to get, especially here on the Citadel. It might be harder if they were on the Normandy, a place that wasn't exactly prepared for xeno sex. He leaned forward and trailed his tongue around her bud in slow circles.

Shepard gasped, and grabbed onto his fringe in response. It felt amazing, his sandpapery tongue caused pleasure to build from low in her stomach. "Garrus!" She moaned, rocking her hips towards his face.

He felt his protective plates beginning to shift as he listened to the Commander moan his name and he began to slowly thrust his finger into her. He added a second soon after she was able to adjust. He scissored his fingers lightly, careful of his talons as always. and watched her writhe. Garrus lapped at her swollen clit as he curved his fingers slightly, and explored her inner walls. He soon found a small rough patch and rubbed it experimentally.

Shepard arched off the bed crying his name, her walls tightening around his fingers. "Garrus stop teasing!"  
She whined. Her, his commander whined to him to speed things up. He could get used to this he thought as a chuckle rumbled deep in his throat. Garrus swirled his tongue around her bud faster and rubbed the spot within her harder and faster as she pulled his fringe towards her. It pulled a purring growl from him, he knew what she wanted and he'd give it to her soon enough.

He could feel her nearing the edge, her walls twitched around his fingers as she cried his name once more as she orgasmed. He gently carressed her clitorus with his tongue as she road it out and let go of his fringe.

He pulled away and looked down at her, "If I'm not mistaken I'd say you enjoyed that Shepard." His mandibles splayed outwards in pride.

She opened her eyes to glare at him, but caught sight of his blue unsheathed cock. Fully extended from his protective plates, it glistened with lubricant. Her breath caught in her throat looking at it, its basic shape was the same as a humans, it certainly could fit inside of her without too much of a problem. But its ridges and bumps were much more pronounced than a humans, and of course the color was a bit of a shock as well. "Garrus you better get over here and shove that cock inside of me, right now."

He chuckled, "Yes ma'am, but pardon me." Garrus flipped her over and adjusted her so she was on her knees, her ass displayed nicely in front of him. He wanted to reduce the friction issue as much as possible, and this seemed to be the best option without too much fumbling and wasted time with experimentation. There would be plenty of time for that later, should she decide she wanted to blow off steam with him again.

He guided his cock into her slowly, fuck was she tight, her soft folds squeezed him as he pushed inside. A purring growl escaped his throat. He hadn't imagined she would be so tight, considering just how squishy the rest of her was. He heard her gasp and moan his name as he entered her.

Shepard gasped, his cock filled her completely, hard and straining as it pushed all the way to her core. If he was much bigger it would be uncomfortable, and she was thankful that he was the size he was. The ribbing on his cock scraped against her walls as he pulled out again, and pleasure began to build low in her belly.

"Ohh fuck Garrus!" She moaned out as she gripped the sheets. She wiggled her ass impatiently, "Stop being so gentle and fuck me already!" She begged. She wanted him to cut loose and drill her into sweet oblivion already.

She heard a deep rumbling chuckle from behind her and a soft growl as he gripped her hips tightly, she tightened her walls in anticipation, and she knew he was going to comply with her request. Garrus pulled almost completely out and drove himself back in hard and fast. He began to pound into her slick cunt as she cried out loudly, the pleasure built quickly as he hammered into her.

Garrus growled loudly, her tight walls pressing his cock hard, the ribs from inside her gripped his ridges trying to keep him deep inside of her as he pulled out. He feared he wouldn't last long enough to bring her over the edge again. He had to do something to keep that from happening, he reached around with a three fingered hand, and began to rub hurried circles around her clit.

Shepard slammed herself against his cock, moving in time with his powerful thrusts. It was all almost too much already, then as he began to rub her clit she lost all control on the dam of pleasure that he'd built up within her. Her walls spasmed around his cock as she cried out her orgasm. "Garrus! F-Fuck I'm cumming!" She yelled breathlessly.

Garrus's mandibles flared, a loud purr emanated from deep in his throat. Her spasming cunt drove him mad. He growled loudly and began to pound into her harder and faster than before, his own orgasm speeded towards him much faster than he'd like. It was only moments before he growled out his own explosion of pleasure, he pushed himself as deeply as possible into her and spilled his seed inside.

He cursed loudly as he rode it out. He pulled himself slowly from her slick walls and sat on the bed to catch his breath.

Shepard collapsed against the sheets, panting heavily with a blissed out look clear on her face. "Consider the steam to be blown off." She murmured huskily and laughed a bit at her own joke.

Garrus chuckled. It was definitely something he wanted to try again.


End file.
